La verdad de mi corazón
by Yesse Fc
Summary: La verdad, la verdad es solo eso que todos queremos ver pero muy pocos la ven, como la protagonista de esta historia… ella siempre pensó que él podía amarla, él nunca se imagino que ella lo dejaría… pero quien iba a pensar que una verdad q no quiso ver le abriría los ojos de su corazón… Ella siempre tan soñadora, tan inocente descubriría una verdad que la haría tomar una decisión.
1. Chapter 1: El regreso

La verdad de mi corazón…

Intro

La verdad, la verdad es solo eso que todos queremos ver pero muy pocos la ven, como la protagonista de esta historia… ella siempre pensó que él podía amarla, él nunca se imagino que ella lo dejaría… pero quien iba a pensar que una verdad q no quiso ver le abriría los ojos de su corazón… Ella siempre tan soñadora, tan inocente descubriría una verdad que la haría tomar una decisión, una decisión definitiva, una decisión que la ayudara a encontrar… la verdad de su corazón…

Capitulo 01: Regreso

Kagome una chica de 18 años tierna, dulce, inocente, amable, cariñosa, soñadora que creía en los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe azul y los finales felices, descubriría que al final si hay un final feliz pero no siempre es fácil encontrarlo.

Ese día como otros despertó muy temprano en la mañana, se baño, se alisto y fue rumbo a clases, como todos los días, fuera de su casa la esperaba ÉL, Inuyasha un chico de 19 años su mejor amigo, el chico sexy, guapo, arrogante y orgulloso de su escuela y su amor secreto, claro no tan secreto ya que todos en la escuela lo sabían menos Inuyasha, como todos los días él la esperaba afuera de su casa para que vayan juntos a la escuela y este día no era la excepción, pero lo que ellos no sabían es q algo estaba por cambiar.

Kagome: sabes Inuyasha, siento que hoy será un día diferente – dice Kagome con una tristeza en sus ojos

Inuyasha: xq dices eso Kagome, Que paso?

Kagome: Nose solo lo siento muy dentro de mi y nose xq pero me da tristeza

Inuyasha: estas loca Kagome, creo q te afecto la película q has visto anoche

Kagome: ¬¬ ay idiota, nose xq te sigo contando mis cosas si nunca entiendes

Inuyasha: jum! Eso es xq me quieres jajja

Kagome: si claro lo que digas… pero si es xq te quiero demasiado (susurrando)- lo dijo muy cerca de Inuyasha, adelantándose y alejándose de él, mientras tanto Inuyasha muy sorprendido solo se detiene al tratar de entender que fue lo que trato de decirle Kagome

Inuyasha (pensamiento): será verdad lo que dijo?, me quiere tanto?, que es esto que siento?, no son imaginaciones mías, ella es solo mi mejor amiga y solo será eso…

Derrepente nota como Kagome se encuentra con alguien que él nunca pensó encontrar tan temprano ese dia… Kouga, aquel chico de 19 años, enamorado de Kagome lindo que siempre decía q Kagome era su novia y que en ese momento le estaba cogiendo las manos a Kagome mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…

Inuyasha (pensamiento): que hace ese idiota de Kouga con mi Kagome?... dije MI Kagome?, no eso no es posible, xq siento esto?, que me pasa xq derrepente me dan ganas de matar a ese idiota solo por estar cerca de ella?, será q me gusta?, no eso no puede ser o si?

Inuyasha: oie idiota aléjate de ella y suéltale las manos – dijo Inuyasha furioso

Kouga: pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, al estúpido más grande de todos jajaj, a ti que te importa si estoy con Kagome o no, tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

Inuyasha(pensamiento): ja ja ja en serio lo crees?, pero dejame decirte que Kagome es mía y tú no tienes xq venir y agarrarle las manos y mucho menos andar dándole besos…

Kagome sorprendida se soltó de las manos de Kouga y solo pudo salir corriendo con el corazón en las manos y pensando en lo que Inuyasha había dicho…

Kagome: no lo puedo creer lo que dijo, entonces eso quiere decir q también me ama como yo?, pero si es asi xq no me lo dice?, no tengo cara para mirarlo de frente será mejor que me calme y después le exija que me explique q paso y xq dijo lo que dijo…

Mientras tanto

Kouga: mira lo que hiciste perro estúpido… pero sabes ya me quedo en claro todo, si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo idiota (dijo con mirada triste, ya que sabia lo q Kagome sentía por Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: a q te refieres?

Kouga: Si la haces sufrir y ella un dia me busca de consuelo y decide olvidarse de ti, creeme que hare lo posible para q nunca vuelva a quererte y en lugar de eso me quiera a mi, asi q cuídala y hazla feliz… - se fue dejando muy confundido a Inuyasha

En la escuela…

Kagome ya había llegado y se había encontrado con su mejor amiga Sango, y esta la noto nerviosa y distante, y entonces le pregunto que pasaba por su cabeza que la hacía actuar así…

Sango: Kagome que te pasa?, que tienes?, Hace como 10 min que estoy hablándote y tu ni hola me dices?, Paso algo?, en tu casa?, con tu mama?, con tu abuelo? O con tu hermano?

Kagome: Lo siento Sango, estaba distraída por algo q paso de camino aquí, y no no es nada con respecto a ellos, ellos están bien

Sango: entonces que fue lo que paso para q este muy distraída?, tu no sueles ser asi?

Kagome: buenoooo… lo que paso fue que… veras… nose como decírtelo… yooo… tuuu… ell

Sango: yaaaaaaaaaaaaa dimelo que me tienes en angustia

Kagome: ok ok calma te lo dire… Inuyasha dijo que me quería…

Sango: O.O… QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Kagome: bueno no asi con esa palabras pero eso quiso decir, o bueno asi lo interprete yo

Sango: haber haber depacio, como esta eso de que Inuyasha prácticamente se te declaro?

Kagome: es q mira estábamos viniendo como siempre y en eso se aparece Kouga y sabes como es Inuyasha cada vez que Kouga se me acerca

Sango: si si q mas paso?

Kagome: Inuyasha le pidió que me soltara, que se aleje de mi porq yo era de él

Sango: en seriooooooooooo? O.O

Kagome: si… no supe que hacer asi que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue salir corriendo de ahí y venirme hacia aca… tu crees q hice bien?

Sango: la verdad es q me has dejado fría, con lo q me cuentas nunca antes Inuyasha había dicho eso, osea siempre se pelean y todo cuando Kouga se te acerca, pero nunca había insinuado querer algo contigo y mas cuando paso lo de Kikio, perdón q lo diga pero…

Kagome: si lo se =(… es mejor q espere al final de clases para hablar con el

En ese momento suena el timbre y todos empiezan a entrar entre ellos Kouga, Inuyasha y Miroku(mejor amigo de Inuyasha)

Profesor: alumnos tomen asiento, tengo una noticia muy importante que darle, Hoy se unirá a nuestra clase una alumna nueva, porfavor adelante….

en ese momento todo el mundo guardo silencio, xq no solo era una alumna nueva sino que era my linda…

¿?: Hola mi nombre es…


	2. Chapter 2: Dolor

Holaaa... les traigo el segundo cap de mi historia... perdon por demorar en escribirla pero me faltaba inspirtacion... esta es mi primera historia espero lesguste... porfavor nose olviden de dejarme sus reviews... y no se olviden los personajes de inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la gran rumiko takahashi... =)... bueno quie les va...

Capitulo 02: Dolor

¿?: Hola mi nombre es kikyo Himura, para lo q no me conocen yo estudie aquí hace algún tiempo, y para los q me conocen (mirando coquetamente a Inuyasha) regrese para ocupar el mismo puesto que tenia antes….

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido y no sabia el xq su corazón latia de esa manera

Inuyasha: que hacia kikyo ahí?, porque? Regreso?, será acaso q fue por mi?, no lo creo?.. Feh! Seguro fue xq sus padres la obligaron si eso debe ser… - pensaba el chico, y de pronto cambio su mirada de duda a una de resentimiento totalmente molesto..

Todos miraban a la nueva alumna era muy linda pero tenia una mirada fría y calculadora que la hacia lucir mas atractiva, la mayoría de chicos miraba a kikyo, pero una pelinegra solo podía estar triste al ver lo que significaba el regreso de la chica.

Kagome: Regreso, Kikyo regreso… ahora entiendo el xq sentía que hoy seria un dia diferente, es xq ella regresaría, entonces Inuyasha regresara con ella, ya no hay lugar en su corazón para mi… pensaba con una mirada muy triste

Lo que Kagome no sabia es q 2 chicos y 1 chica se habían dado cuenta de la situación y cada uno pensaba en las consecuencias de esto….

Miroku: Asi que la señorita kikyo regreso… esto si que es una sorpresa, solo espero q inuyasha no caiga en las mentiras de ella… aunque sango me impidió q le dijera a inuyasha lo q vi, xq decía q no me iba a creer, pero espero q no sea tan tonto para volver a caer…. Pensaba miroku preocupado por su mejor amigo de la infancia

Sango: Dios no, xq? Ella tuvo q regresar y mas ahora q Inuyasha se esta fijando en mi amiga… voltea a ver a Kagome y ve la mirada triste de ella y se da cuenta lo q esto significa para ella…

Kouga: Yo nose quien será esta chica… acepto que es linda… pero mi corazón esta con Kagome y puedo ver la triztesa q tiene su mirada ha cambiado… siento que la culpa de todo la tiene ese perro sarnoso de inuyasha… que corage solo espero q no le haga nada xq sino se las tendrá q ver conmigo… como me gustaría q ella me quisiera aunq sea un poco de lo que quiere a Inuyasha….

Estos eran los pensamientos de los amigos de Kagome… pero nadie sabia el xq kikyo regreso y menos xq dijo que regresaba a ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía…

Profesor: Señorita Himura, porfavor pase a tomar asiento al lado de Higurashi….

Al terminar de decir esto, 5 miradas sorprendidas y 1 sonrisa malévola se posaron en 6 personas.., Inuyasha, Miroku, sango, Kouga y en especial Kagome miraban sorprendidos la decisión del profesor… pero Kikyo ella simplemente mantenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción…

Kikyo caminaba coquetamente hasta acercarse al lugar que el profesor le había asignado, pasando junto al asiento de Inuyasha y dándole un mirada coqueta y un nos vemos mas tarde, el cual inuyasha se limito a mirar sorprendido… al llegar al sitio asignado kikyo se sento y le dijo a Kagome…

Kikyo: Hola Kagome te acuerdas de mi?

Kagome: Si kikyo, siempre hemos estudiado juntas hasta q decidiste cambiarte de escuela, xq crees q no me acordaría de ti?.. dijo Kagome un tanto cortante xq no sabia q se propondría kikyo

Kikyo: oh querida lo siento es q como siempre estuve con Inuyasha y solo me importaba el, pues nunca me daba cuenta de los demás… dijo kikyo recalcándole a Kagome como Inuyasha siempre se fijo en ella

Kagome se limito a apretar los puños y contener las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos ante lo dicho por kikyo, mientras tanto kikyo solo podía mantener esa sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta q Kagome seguía enamorada de Inuyasha…

El dia continuo igual había tensión en el salón de clases por la llegada de kikyo… pronto sonaria el timbre que anunciaba el descanso… y Kagome solo pensaba en lo dicho por kikyo y como seria la reacción de Inuyasha ante ella… suena el timbre y todos se disponen a salir del salón… en eso kikyo se aproxima a Inuyasha y se le tira encima y lo besa ante esto Kagome solo sale del salón apresurada para evitar seguir viendo esa demostración de amor…

Kouga: Que idiota que eres Inuyasha… pero recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana… solo dice esto y sale detrás de Kagome

Inuyasha: Kikyo (susurra)… Separa a kikyo de el y le dice: Kikyo basta que yo recuede tu decidiste terminar conmigo asi q nose xq haces eso… te pedidira que no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Kikyo: (sorprendida) pero Inuyasha Amor mio… tu sabes lo que paso… no quería q sufrieras al saber que me iba a ir fuera xq mis padres asi lo querían… por eso termine contigo… yo aun te amo (llorando)

Inuyasha: kikyo yo nose que siento por ti, tu me dejaste y terminaste nuestra relación… así que porfavor no vuelvas hacerlo… se fue dejando a kikyo llena de rabia…

Miroku: Sanguito viste lo q yo vi!... Inuyasha acaba de rechazar a kikyo

Sango: sip miroku acaba de hacerlo… yo estoy igual o mas sorprendida que tu… Creo que Inuyasha ya no siente lo mismo por kikyo, será por lo q paso hoy con Kagome (dijo susrrando)

Miroku: sanguito q paso hoy con la señorita Kagome para q mi querido amigo trate asi a la señorita Kikyo?

Sango: esteee… yo…. Queee… … bueno… nose…

Miroku: Sango te escuche perfectamente… pero entiendo que no me quieras decir es algo q solo le corresponde a la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha y si ella confio en ti, tu no tienes xq decírmelo

Sango sorprendida solo puede sonreir ante la sinceridad del chico… pero en eso siente como una mano esta acariciando su trasero y comienza a sentir como toda esa sorpresa cambia por un enojo muy grande contra el chico… en eso se escucha como una mano es estampada en la cara del chico…

Sango: asi que eso era lo que estabas esperando… eres un PERVERTIDO!...

Miroku: Sanguito no te molestes… yo pensaba que necesitas un pequeño masajito para q se te baje todo el mal humor eso es eso… jajajja … decía el muchacho con una marca roja en su mejilla derecha

Sango: si claro… ¬¬ si no te conociera te creería… jum!... ahora compermiso que voy a buscar a mi amiga

Miroku: ohhh y yo buscare a Inuyasha

Mientras tanto con Kagome y Kouga

Kagome había salido corriendo muy deprisa y solo pudo ir a la azotea de la escuela (su lugar favorito)… al llegar solo puso desahogar todo el dolor y tristeza que sentía al recordar el beso entre kikyo e Inuyasha… Kouga al canzo a ver que se dirigía a la azotea asi que la siguió… al entrar se le partido el corazón y le dieron muchas ganas de buscar a Inuyasha y partirle la cara por hacer llorar a alguien tan hermoso como ella

Kouga: Kagome… oye Kag… no llores si… vamos deja de llorar y dime quien es esa tal kikyo?

Kagome: Ay Kouga… no puedo… tu sabes que yo amo a Inuyasha… pero no puedo soportar ese beso entre el y Kikyo… es demasiado para mi… Kikyo es o bueno fue la novia de Inuyasha hace unos meses atrás… ellos estaban muy bien juntos era la pareja perfecta como la mayoría decía… pero un dia ella termino con el asi derrepente… eso entristeció mucho a inuyasha hasta el punto de no querer otra relación… como escuchaste o bueno todos escuchamos ella termino con el xq se iba a cambiar de escuela xq sus padres habían decidido ir al extranjero por el trabajo de su padre… pero ahora ella a regresado y yo se que el la sigue queriendo como siempre… y se que regresaran a estar juntos… y también se que no hay espacio en el corazón de Inuyasha para mi… pero sabes Kouga a pesar de todo no odio a kikyo ni a inuyasha y sabes xq?... xq ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado de Inuyasha y q el no me corresponda.. espero con todo mi corazon verdad deseo que sean muy felices juntos…- al terminar de decir esto Kagome le regala una sonrisa sincera a Kouga… Este muy sorprendido con lo dicho por la chica no termina de admirar el bondadoso corazón de la pelinegra… y de lo idiota que es Inuyasha al no darse cuenta del amor que le tiene Kagome… y también envidiando al ojidorado por tener el amor de la preciosa mujer…

Kouga: Sabes Kagome yo desearía q una mujer me quiera tanto como tu lo quieres… pero se que eso es imposible…- dijo el muchacho un poco triste al saber que significaban en realidad esa palabras

Kagome: No digas eso Kouga yo se que alla afuera en el mundo hay una mujer que te hara muy feliz y que solo te amara a ti… veras como la encuentras pronto…

Kouga: (Como me gustaría decir que esa mujer eres tu… pero yo sé de tus sentimientos por Inuyasha así que como dices si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré… aunque sea de lejos) pensaba el muchacho

Lo que estos muchachos no sabían es que alguien los había seguido y había escuchado toda la conversación entre ellos… esa persona era…. ¿?

Continuara...

Quiero Agradecer a Chocolatosa-Kagome... gracias por tus criticas y tu aliento a seguir mi historia es muy bueno q lo hagas gracias de verdad =)


	3. Chapter 3: el Plan de Kikyo

Capitulo 03: El plan de Kikyo

Lo que estos muchachos no sabían es que alguien los había seguido y había escuchado toda la conversación entre ellos… esa persona era Inuyasha…

Inuyasha (pensamiento): Esto es imposible… Kagome me ama… pero Cuando? Como paso?... no lo puedo creer… es imposible… ella y yo somos amigos… yo la quiero como amiga… o no?... lo mejor es q no vean q los he seguido

Con estos pensamientos Inuyasha llega al salón toma sus cosas y decide irse a casa a pesar todo lo q había pasado ese día… como la llegada y el beso de kikyo... y los sentimientos de Kagome… mientras está saliendo del salón se encuentra con Miroku…

Miroku: Inuyasha amigo justo te estaba buscando… dónde estabas?... he recorrida casi toda la escuela buscándote?... y xq estas con tus cosas?... te vas a ir a casa?

Inuyasha: Si Miroku, no puedo quedarme aquí tengo muchas cosas que pensar y decisiones que tomar así que lo mejor es irme además no soportaría estar aquí…

Miroku: Pero Inuyasha que paso? Que es lo q tienes q pensar?- dijo muy sorprendido por las palabras del chico

Inuyasha: Ay miroku si supieras de lo que me acabo de enterar entenderías el xq de mis palabras… pero no tengo tiempo para contarte… Tengo que irme… nos vemos amigo prometo contarte pronto… diciendo esto se dirigió a la salida rumbo a casa

Lo que el chico no sabía es que una chica estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos… esta chica está planeando algo para reconquistar al chico… y si mi queridos lectores si pensaron en kikyo acertaron… esta calculadora chica estaba observando al chico desde que entro al salón por sus cosas hasta que salió por la puerta de la escuela….

Kikyo(pensamiento): esta es la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan…. Jajjajaj…

Mientras todo esto pasaba Kagome le pidió a Koga que la dejara sola xq lo necesitaba… a lo que el chico no pudo negarse… pero antes de irse…

Koga: Kag por favor no estés triste… xq si tu estas triste todo alrededor tuyo pierde alegría… asi que porfavor prométeme que vas a quitar esa cara de tristeza e intentaras sonreir…

Kagome: no puedo… es mucha la tristeza que siento porque se q el no me quiere, mas si ella ha regresado…- Dice soltando una lagrima de tristeza-

Koga: Lose Kag yo se que se siente eso…- susurro- sabes regresare al salón ya que están a punto de empezar las clases… no tardes mucho

Kagome: esta bien… tomare fuerzas y soportare hasta el final de clases… hasta eso quiero estar aquí y pensar un poco

Koga salio del lugar sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha los había seguido y había escuchado toda su conversación, se dirigió a su salón hasta que empezara su siguiente clase…

Kagome: Porque si se que no me quiere porque me sigo haciendo ilusiones… Kagome tonta sabias q el la ama xq siempre te haces ilusiones… lo mejor es calmarme e ir al salón las clases aun no terminan…

En el salón de clases:

Profesor: porfavor tomen asiento que hay q continúan con la clase…

Kagome: Le habrá pasado algo a Inuyasha que aun no llega al salón?... lo mejor será preguntarle a miroku al final de la clases…

Asi transcurrió toda la mañana y kag intentaba soportar la sonrisa ganadora q kikyo le dirigía cada vez q la volteaba a ver ya que lastimosamente compartían el mismo asiento…

Al final de clases Kag se acerca a miroku… sin notar que kikyo sale rápidamente del salón…

Kagome: Miroku le a ocurrido algo a Inuyasha?

Miroku: (sorprendido y nervioso) No lo se señorita… lo único que me dijo es q no se sentía muy bien y q lo mejor era ir a su casa…

Kagome: Ohh entiendo… ya mañana vere si le paso algo… muchas gracias miroku… tengo que irme nos vemos mañana…

Miroku: de nada señorita… yo también tengo q irme ya… mañana nos vemos… Sanguitooo esperame dejame acompañarte a tu casa… dijo corriendo hacia sango

Sango: no miroku hoy me ire con Kag… verdad? (mirándola con cara de AYUDAME!)

Kagome: ohhh lo siento sango olvide decirte q mi mama pidio que pase por la pastelería a comprar algo para la cena… asi que tendras q irte con miroku… dijo muy divertida…

Sango: O.O Pero… yo… tu… U.U esta bien miroku dejare q me acompañes… pero si tratas de sobrepasarte ya sabes lo que te espera….

Miroku: si sanguitooo n.n… no te preocupes yo hago lo que tu diga =)

Sango: (sonrojada) ya mejor vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde… Bye kag nos vemos mañana…

Kag: Bye Sango… ok mañana nos vemos decía muy divertida por la situación

En eso se acerca Koga y le susurra muy cerca del oído

Koga: ves como una sonrisa se mejor en tu bello rostro

Kagome solo atina a sonrojarse porque nunca le había dicho algo asi

Kag: vamos koga que cosas dices… Bueno lo mejor es q me valla

Koga: no quieres q te acompañe?

Kag: no gracias no quiere retrasarte…

Koga: para mi no es molestia de verdad

Kag: esta bien dejare q me acompañes… pero en eso suela el celular de koga

Koga: alo?... si padre… que paso?... ahora?... pero es q tengo algo q hacer?... esta bien… ahora mismo voy… (dijo al terminar la llamada) Kag perdóname pero mi padre me pide verme urgentemente… lo siento de verdad… pero te prometo que mañana si te acompaño….

Kag: no te preocupes… entiendo… ve y no hagas esperar mas a tu padre…

Koga: gracias kag… prometo que lo recompensaré

Mientras tanto en la casa de Inuyasha… se encontraba solo sentado en el sofá de la sala pensando en kikyo, su regreso, la declaración (indirecta) de Kagome y sobre todo en sus sentimientos hacia las 2 chicas… en eso suena el timbre… se dirige a la puerta y decide abrirla….

Inuyasha: Kikyo pero que haces aquí? No te deje en claro que no quiero hablar contigo?

Kikyo: Inuyasha amor no sabes lo preocupada que estuve al no verte en el 2do periodo de clase… por eso decidí venir a verte a saber que había pasado contigo… dijo mientras dirigía a Inuyasha dentro de la casa… al intentar cerrar la puerta no notan que la dejan semiabierta…

Inuyasha: ya ves q estoy bien asi que puedes irte… de verdad quiero estar solo porfavor

Kikyo: (haciéndose la que estaba llorando) Inuyasha yo te amo de verdad que te amo… pero no quería que sufrieras con mi partida por eso decidi terminar contigo… pero aun estando lejos ese sentimiento estaba aquí en mi corazón por favor creeme… hoy estoy aquí para demostrarte mi amor… vine a entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma… en eso se lanza sobre Inuyasha y lo besa apasionadamente…

El muchacho sorprendido solo puede dejarse llevar del beso y corresponde de la misma manera… los 2 caen en el sofá y dejan en libertad esa pasión que demuestran con el beso…. Ya cuando están a punto de culminar el acto sexual

Kikyo: ohhh Inuyasha no sabes cuanto te amo… moviéndose mas rápido sobre el chico

Inuyasha: Kikyo yo también te amo… dice terminando dentro de la chica…

Pero lo que no saben estos 2 es que alguien entro justo en ese momento y escucho estas 2 ultimas frases… y ese alguien era…. ¿?


	4. Chapter 4: La noticia

Capitulo 04: La noticia

Pero lo que no saben estos 2 es que alguien entro justo en ese momento y escucho estas 2 ultimas frases… y ese alguien era Kagome… como la puerta estaba un poco abierta, ella había entrado pensando encontrar a Inuyasha solo, pero se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar a Inuyasha y kikio haciendo el amor y declarándose su amor… entonces el pastel que había ido a comprar después de clases para llevarle a Inuyasha pensando que este estaba enfermo, termino en el piso al terminar de escuchar las 2 frases de los amantes… ella lo único que puso hacer es salir corriendo sin q ellos se den cuenta…

Kagome (llorando y corriendo): porque Inuyasha? Porque lo hiciste?... era lo único que podía pensar la chica… Llego hasta un parque y se sentó en las ramas de un árbol muy especial para ella

Kagome(llorando): aquí fue… aquí fue donde te conoci… y desde ese momento sentí algo especial por ti… pero quien diría q tu nunca sentirías lo mismo por mi….

Flashback

Se observa a un niño de 7 años de pelo plateado acercarse a una niña de unos 6 años que lloraba frente a un árbol muy grande…

Inuyasha: que te pasa porque lloras?

Kagome (Llorando): es que… es que me caí y me duele mucho…

Inuyasha: No llores mi mama dice que cuando uno se cae el mejor remedio es un beso en la herida… mientras decía eso se acerca hacia la rodilla de la niña y da un calido beso antes de ponerle una bandita…. Ves como ya no duele..

Kagome: si ya no duele gracias

Inuyasha: Feh! De nada

Kagome: oye como te llamas?

Inuyasha: Me llamo Inuyasha y tu?

Kagome: yo me llamo Kagome… sabes acabo de llegar y no tengo muchos amigos… te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Inuyasha: yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos… si me gustaría ser tu amigo kag

Kagome: entonces prometo que siempre seré tu amiga…

Fin Flashback

Kagome: es cierto yo prometi que siempre iba a ser su amiga… que tonta soy… Inuyasha nunca demostró querer algo conmigo… si eligio a kikyo es xq la ama y yo no tengo derecho a ponerme asi… xq el nunca me a querido como yo a el… pero duele… es mejor q valla a casa… mi mama debe estar preocupada… lo mejor es dejar esta tristeza aunque me este muriendo por dentro tengo q ser fuerte por los demás…

Mientras la chica tomaba fuerzas y se alejaba de ahí… Inuyasha toma una decisión que quizás se puede arrepentir en el futuro…

Inuyasha(pensamiento): Creo que es la mejor decisión además yo la amo y ella me ama… Kikyo te gustaría volver a ser mi novia… le dijo a la chica q estaba acostada en su pecho…

Kikyo: ohhh inuyasha amor no sabes lo feliz q me haces… y claro que acepto ser tu novia… te amo mi inuyasha mio solo mio

Inuyasha: yo también te amo kikyo…

Kikyo: inu amor que te parece si vamos al centro comercial y salimos como novios que somos y para q todos nos vean

Inuyasha: ok kikyo vamos si es lo que quieres…

Kikyo: sip amor pero antes q te parece si antes de irnos nos amamos una vez mas

Aasi los 2 chicos se entregaron mutuamente otra vez…. Mientras tanto muy lejos a las afueras de una gran empresa… un chico se disponía a entrar a hablar con su padre…. Al llegar al piso mas alto de aquel edificio se dispuso a entrar a la oficina principal

Koga: Padre buenas tardes…

Papa de Koga: Buenas tarde koga… hijo disculpa por haberte pedido que vengas pronto… pero hay un problema

Koga: descuida padre… pero que problema hay? Que fue lo que paso para q me necesites?

Papa de Koga: Hijo voy a necesitar que te vallas a Inglaterra y te encargues de la empresa de allá por lo menos 3 años

Koga: Pero… xq padre? Xq yo?m no puedes deja que alguien mas capacitado valla?

Papa de Koga: no hijo lo siento pero los problemas de la empresa solo pueden ser arreglados por alguien de mucha confianza y quien mejor que tu

Koga: Padre esta bien… no puedo decirte que no aunque eso signifique q tengo q irme y dejar todo aquí…. (Kag te extrañare mucho, pero esto me servirá para olvidarme de ti)… y dime padre cuanto viajare?

Padre de Koga: yo sabia que tu no me ibas a defraudar… ya esta todo listo tu vuelo sale pasado mañana…

Koga(sorprendido): no pensé que seri tan pronto… pero esta bien padre acepto lo que tu decidas…

Padre de koga: Lose hijo lose tu siempre me yudas en todo

Koga: gracias padre… pero ahora tengo q irme a preparar todo para mi viaje… nos vemos en casa

Padre de Koga: nos vemos hijo

El chico no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la disposición de su padre… y pensaba que esto le iba a ayudar a olvidarse de una pelinegra que nunca lo iba a amar…

Koga: esto es el destino… mi destino no es estar al lado de kag…. Quizás esto sirva para olvidarme de ella… ya que nunca me amara como yo la amo… lo mejor será preparar todo…

En un templo a las afueras de la ciudad… se encuentra kagome llegando a su casa toda triste decaída pero con una sonrisa para no preocupar a aquellas personas que de verdad le importan….

Kagome: Ya llegue… Mama, Sota, abuelo están en casa?

Mama de Kag: Kagome Hija que bueno que llegas pero que te paso estas triste?

Kagome: no mama no pasa nada… solo estoy cansada por la escuela….

Mama de Kag: (yo se uqe algo le pasa pero esperare hasta que ella decida contármelo) esta bien entonces ven vamos a tomar una taza de te, mientras te cuento la noticia que tengo para ti…

Kagome: esta bien mama… dejame subir a cambiarme de ropa y bajo para que podamos conversar

15 min. Mas tarde Kagome baja a conversar con su mama sobre aquel asunto importante…

Kagome: bueno mama ya estoy lista… dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme

Mama de Kagome: bueno pues recuerdas a tu tia Kaede?

Kagome: si claro que la recuerdo… ella vive en Inglaterra y es multimillonaria… pero dime que tiene que ver conmigo?'

Mama de Kagome: bueno pues ella llamo hoy en la tarde… y me propuso o bueno te propone a ti…. Que te vallas a vivir con ella a Inglaterra por 3 años…

Kagome: Queeeeeeeeee?


End file.
